There is evidence to suggest computer keyboard operators, particularly those that do extensive word processing, who apply key actuation forces far in excess of that required to actuate the keyswitches, are more likely to become fatigued and acquire symptoms of Repetitive Stress Syndrome.
Consequently one of the objectives and advantages of this invention is to provide a low cost computer keyboard system for monitoring actuation forces being applied to the keyboard keys and for notifying the operator when excessive force or "overforce" is being used.
These and other objectives and advantages will become apparent upon reviewing the following detailed description of a preferred embodiments of this invention in conjunction with the drawings.